D GrayChronicles
by Vicious Piggy
Summary: D. gray-man tsubasa reservoir chronicles x over. only syaoran, cuz he rox NO PAIRINGS.
1. Intro: must read

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

**My first d. gray-man fic. (Cross over with tsubasa: MUST KNOW ABOUT TSUBASA R. CHRONICLES!!!!)**

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Syaoran was walking around the town called clow. He was going to buy a gift for his deceased father. He got to the market and there was an antique store. '_I'll look there'_ he thought. It was an archiologist's dream in there.

His face just lit up when he walked inside, but one thing caugt his eye the most: a very stunning white feather, with a purple design on the front. "How much is that feather?" he asked the store clerk. "Who's it for?" the clerk asked. "My deceased father." Syaoran answered. "'Tell ya what, for him, I'll give it to you for free."

"Thank you, sir."

Syaoran got the feather and walked out.

_-_-_-_-_-_

About a week later, these monster spheres started attaking him. He was going to get shot, but he was then saved by Allen and Lavi. He agreed to go back to the Black Order with them. The beginging of a new exorsist.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

**MY FIRST D. GRAY-MAN FIC! NO FLAMES! I KNOW ITS SHORT!**


	2. Ariving at the order

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!**

Try and guess what Syaoran's wepon would be. It's kinda obvious, though. If you know about Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Syaoran arrived at the Black Order, along with Allen and Lavi.

They went to the gate head (thingy). Its eyes bulged out, and scanned Syaoran.

Syaoran: (sweatdrop)

Gate thing: He's human!

The gate opened and the three boys walked in.

Lavi: I've been here for so long and that still freaks me out.

Allen: Ditto

Syaoran: …

They met with Lenalee and Lavi dragged Kanda (against his will) with them.

Kanda: I will kill you all with mugen.

Syaoran (Whispering): Is he serious?

Allen: Yeah, but he'll get over it.

Kanda then unsheathed his sword, then pointed it at Lavi.

Kanda: DIE IDIOT RABBIT!

Syaoran unsheathed Hien.

Kanda: It's like that, huh?

Sparkes flew in their eyes (though I think syaoran would be slightly shorter).

Lenalee hit them on the head.

Lenalee: Sorry, newbie, Kanda has no self control.

Allan (whispers to Syaoran): That's why I call him "Ba-Kanda."

Reever: Hey guys, remember to show the supervisor the new guy.

Allen: Ok.

They got to the supervisors room, as always, his desk was a mess and he was asleep.

Lavi: Hey, Kumoi, Lenalee's got a boyfriend!

Kumoi woke up immediately.

Kumoi: WHAT?!?! IT IT YOU?!?! (Points to Syaoran)

Syaoran (Sweatdrops): N-No

Kumoi: Oh, really? (Gets Komurin 4)

Syaoran: No, I'm serious!!!!

Lenalee: I have no boyfriend!

Komui: Ok…

Allen: This is the new exorsist, his name is Syaoran.

Komui: Nice to meet you, Syaoran.

Syaoran: You too (I think). Um… What is that giant thing? (Points to Komurin 4)

Komui: KOMURIN 4!!!!!!!

All: 4?

Komui: Well, Kanda choped komurin 1 in half and Lenalee kicked komurins 2 and 3.

Allen: You almost killed me with Komurin 2.

Lavi: And he blow-darted us.

Lenalee: Guys, stop scaring the newbie!!!

Kanda: Why am I here?

Lavi: So you can chop komurin 4 in half again!

Komui: (blowdarts kanda)

Kanda: Why'd you do that?!?!

Komurin 4 was activated cuz it saw volence (if you can call it that).

Lenalee: I'll get it.

Then Komui went way overboard, he blowdarted Lenalee!!!!!

Allen: Holy Cow!

Lavi: KOMUI WENT CRAZY!!!!!

Allen: Syaoran, grab Komui, Lavi, grab Lenalee, lets run!

Syaoran and Lavi did as they were told.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

**What'll happen to everyone now that komui made komurin 4? Find out next time! Also, After konurin 4, im skipping hevilaska and everything else. ^^**


	3. Puppy!

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing (Sad, huh?)**

**I'm havin' some fun with this fanfic! (I'm typing while listening to caramelldansen)**

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Syaoran, Allan, and Lavi were running, holding kanda and Lenalee.

Allen: AHHH!!!! KOMUI'S ROBOT'S GONE BUZURK!

Lavi: Yu, didn't you slice one in half?

Kanda: Quit calling me that!

Lavi: ANSWER!!!!!! OUR LIVES DEPEND ON IT, MAN!!!!!!!!!!!

Syaoran: Where is it?

Kanda: The Lower part of the neck is hollow.

Syaoran: Allen, get Kanda!

Allen: Why?

Syaoran: (throws Kanda to Allen, then stops running).

Lavi: ARE YOU CRAZY?!!?!?!

Syaoran: No. (Ducks, then kicks Komurin 4 in its weak spot, DESTROYING IT!!!!).

Allen and Lavi stoped running.

Lavi: YAY! It's gone!

Kanda: Put me down!

Allen: (literally drops Kanda on the ground)

Kanda: BAKA MOYASHI!!!!

Syaoran: Moyashi? Doesn't that mean "Beansprout"?

Lavi: Yeah, that's Allen's nick-name.

Allen: Kanda's is Ba-Kanda.

Lavi: And Yu!

Syaoran: Yu?

Allen: It's his first name.

Lavi: Hey, we should give the newbie a name!

Allen: You're treating him like a puppy.

Lavi: THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!

Allen: What's it?

Lavi: He should be puppy!

Syaoran: (sweatdrops)

Allen: What's wrong?

Syaoran: One of my friends calls me puppy. (How ironic)

Lavi: THEN IT'S SETTLED!! You're puppy~!

**5 months later (cuz I'm skipping everything else!)**

(Quick summar of what happened in that 5 months: Syaoran and Lavi became best friends, Kanda and Syaoran became worst enemies, Komui almost killed them with komurin 5, _AGAIN_, and Lavi turned Syaoran into a kid **(1)**)

Syaoran: Are you sure this is gonna work?

Lavi: As sure as I wear this headband.

Syaoran: Um, Lavi?

Lavi: Hmm?

Syaoran: You're not wearing your headband.

Lavi: I'll be right back…

5 Minutes later

Lavi: Okay, 'Operation: Annoy Kanda' is in effect!

Syaoran: Let's roll!

MEANWHILE

Kanda: It's been too quiet today. The brat and the usagi are up to something.

Kanda was walking to the library, till he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Kanda: What?

Lavi: Do you like pie?

Kanda: What kind of question is that?

Lavi: Well, do you?

Kanda: No.

Syaoran snuck up behind Kanda.

Lavi: Seriously?

Lavi started going on and on about how good pie was.

Kanda: I'm outta here.

Kanda turned around and walked strait into the pie Syaoran was holding.

Kanda: (beep) BRAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Syaoran: (starts running) PHASE ONE: COMPLETE!

Lavi: (Starts running in oposite direction) PHASE TWO IN PROGRESS!!!!!!!

Kanda: Hell's insects! Get the brat!

Lavi: FASTER SYAORAN!!!!

Kanda Chasing Lavi:

Kanda: I'LL SLICE YOU IN TWO WITH MY MUGEN!!!!!!!

Lavi: Ya, gotta catch me first!

Kanda: RAWR!

Lavi: Rawr?

Kanda: Why'd I say that?

Lavi: 'Cuz the auther made you.

Kanda: Why?

Auther: I thought it'd be funny.

Lavi: Was it?

Auther: Yes.

Lavi: Innosense: ACTIVATE!

Lavi Made it snow on Kanda.

Kanda: (Beeeeeep) Usagi!!!!!!!!!!!

Kanda's Innosense chasing Syaoran:

Syaoran: Innosense: Activate!

Syaoran was holding a feather the turned into 6 feathers, razor sharp. Then one appeared under his feet, which helped him skate through the air.

Syaoran: This is so cool!

Syaoran through the feathers, hitting every insect the kanda through.

Syaoran: I'm gonna see how Lavi's doing.

Syaoran used the feather under his feet (we'll call it his feather board) to fly to Lavi and Kanda.

Where Kanda and Lavi are:

Kanda: I'l-l-l-l-ll G-G-G-G-Get Y-Y-Y-you!!!!

Lavi: Mwahahahaha!

Syaoran: Hey, Lavi.

Lavi: That's new. (points to feather board.)

Syaoran: Comes in handy.

Lavi: I froze Kanda! (:3)

Syaoran: Wont he get hypothermia?

Lavi: No.

Syaoran: Ok.

5 HOURS LATER

Lavi: I wonder if Kanda thawed out yet.

Allen: I dunno.

Syaoran: It's been kinda quiet.

Lenalee: Komui wants Syaoran in his office.

Syaoran: Ok, I'll be right there.

Lavi: See ya.

Allen: Bye.

AT KOMUI'S OFFICE:

Syaoran: You wanted me?

Komui: Yes, I wanted you to drink this! (Shows him blue liquid)

Syaoran: What exactly is that?

Komui: It's an expiriment I'm doing, to help exorsists!

Syaoran: (Confused) That's not answering my question…

Komui: You've benn chosen to try it.

Syaoran (hesitantly): Ok.

Syaoran drank the blue liquid, asuming it wouldn't harm him severely.

Komui: Feel any different?

Syaoran: Not really.

Komui: Hmm. If you do, it'll probably be the affect, don't worry about it.

Syaoran: Ok.

Flashback:

Kanda: You agree if you make him into an animal if I leave Lenalee alone?

Komui: Yup!

Kanda: 'Kay.

End of flashback.

AT 11:00 P.M.:

Syaoran was in his bed when he felt something fluffy onn his forehead. It started poking him. He sprang up, then something white went flying off his head, then bounced off the wall.

Syaoran: Mokona?

Mokona: Puu! That was fun!!!

Syaoran: How is everyone?

Mokona: Fai became a doctor, Sakura is Queen of clow, Kuro-Myuu is head body-guard for Tomoyo-Hime, and Mokona made platimun record while Mokona was drunk!

Syaoran: (Sweatdrop) You were drunk?

Mokona: That reminds Mokona of the time you and Fai had hangovers! **(2)**

Lavi: Syaoran, is someonw else in there? (Opens door)

Syaoran: Just my Stuffed animal. **(3)**

Lavi: What wrong with it's head?

Syaoran: It was made like that.

Lavi: How old are you?

Syaoran: Fourteen…

Lavi: Does it talk?

Syaoran: Yes?

Lavi: Show me.

Syaoran: (Squeezes Mokona)

Mokona: Puu!

Lavi: Puu?

Mokona: Mokona knows all!

Lavi: Oh really? What's my full name?

Mokona: Lavi Bookman Jr.

Lavi: (Flabergasted) What's Komui's latest scheme?

Mokona: To turn Syaoran into a Puppy!

Syaoran and Lavi: WHAT?!?!?

Mokona: It's true!

Syaoran: Lavi?

Lavi: Yeah?  
Syaoran: Can I trust you with a secret?

Lavi: Yeah.

Syaoran: Mokona, You can stop "Super-Stuffed animal mode".

Mokona: Ok.

Lavi: WTF?

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

**What'll happen if Syaoran is turned into a puppy?**

**Find out in the next Chapter!**

**(1): Syaoran never acted like a kid when he was young, he was always serious.**

**(2): In the manga if tsubasa, everyone gets drink and Fai and Syaoran wake up with hang overs! (then Syaoran has a sword!)**

**(3): Syaoran can lie on the spot without paniking!**


	4. The culprit is found!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Quick notice: I will not upload until I get at least one review per chapter.**

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Syaoran: I-I'm turning into a dog?

Mokona: Yup.

Lavi: Syaoran, why do you look darker?

Syaoran: (Looks at arms) I HAVE FUR!!!

Lavi: SHHHH! You'll wake up the whole order!

Mokona: I'm hungry!

Syaoran: That was random.

Allen: Is everyone ok?

Lavi: Yeah! (Pushes Allen out.)

Allen: What's Syaoran holding?

Lavi: Questions, questions, let the boy have his sleep!

Lavi pushed Allen out then walked out himself.

Syaoran: Mokona, how did this happen?

Mokona: Kanda was mad about what you did, so he made a deal with Komui, that blue liquid you drank, it was a potion to turn you into a puppy!

Syaoran: Puppy?

Mokona: You're not that old.

Syaoran: Oh…

Mokona: You better get some rest, it's 1:00 A.M.!

**IN THE MORNING**

Syaoran awoke, and Mokona was gone. Everything looked bigger.

Syaoran: So bright. (shields eyes from bright sun)

Lavi: Are you up?

Syaoran: Yeah.

Lavi: HOLY F***! A DOG TALKED!

Syaoran: What dog?

Lavi: S-Syaoran?

Syaoran: Yeah?

Lavi: Have you looked in the mirror lately?

Syaoran: No.

Lavi: Look.

Syaoran got up and looked in the mirror that Lavi was conviniently carying.

Syaoran: AHHHHHHHHH! I'M A DOG!!

Lavi: Hey, what kind of dog are you?

Mokona: (pops out of no where) A MUTT!

Lavi and Syaoran: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Mokona: Puu~!

Syaoran: Why a mutt?

Mokona: You're part Chinese-Japanese! **(1)**

Lavi: Really?

Syaoran: Yeah. **(2)** (I guess that makes sense, BUT WHY AM I SO SMALL!??!?!)

Allen: Who's dog is that?

Lavi: MINE!

Allen: Why is it in Syaoran's room? Where _is_ Syaoran?

Lavi: Why must you have so many questions?

Syaoran: Grrrrrrr. (Evil grale at Allen)

Lavi: You better leave, before he attacks you!

Allen: What's his name?

Lavi: Deke**(3)**!!!

Kanda: Oi, Moyashi, Komui wants you.

Allen: }:( IT'S ALLEN!!!!!!!!!!!

Kanda: Like I care.

Lavi: Yuu! Look at my dog!

Kanda: It's hidious.

Syaoran: Grrrrrrrrr. (Bites Kanda)

Kanda: AHHHHHHHHH, I HAVE RABIES!!!!!!!!

Lavi: NO, YOU GAVE MY DOG RABIES!!!!!

Kanda: Che...

Allen: That dog has hair like syaoran; its messed up and brown.

Kanda: Oh, Komui also wants the Usagi and Brat.

Lavi: Um. Ok.

**AT KOMUI'S OFFICE**

Komui: Thank you for coming, I have a mission… for… you? Why do you have a dog with you, Lavi?

Lavi: Cuzza you.

Komui: LIER!!!!!!!!

Allen: Eh?

Syaoran: Komui turned me into a dog, well, puppy!!

Komui: HOLY S***, he can still talk!

Syaoran: SO YOU ADMIT TO IT!!!

Komui: Admit to what?

Lavi: Turning Syaoran into a do- uh, puppy!

Komui: How do you know its not a demon dog?

Allen: It's not.

Syaoran: I'M NOT AN IT!!!!!! I'M A BOY!!!

Lavi: How long is he gonna be a dog?

Komui: I don't know, I didn't do it…

Lenalee: I saw you messing with beakers yesterday, then you called Syaoran.

Lavi: Where'd you come from?

Lenalee: I don't know, the auther wants me to prove its Syaoran.

Lavi: Well, please prove it.

Lenalee: I'm not sure how to…

**Auther: SYAORAN, USE YOUR INNOSENSE TO PROVE IT!!!!!!**

Syaoran: Ok. Innosense: Activate!

Syaoran's Innosense came out as a feather, proving it was him.

Lavi: See?

Komui: Kanda made me do it!!!!!!!!

Allen: Why would Kanda do something that… stupid?

Lavi: Well, we kinda pulled a prank on him…

Lenalee: What'd you do?

Syaoran: We put pie in his face…

Komui: You both pulled the prank?

Lavi: Yeah, why?

Komui: He_ "asked"_ only for me to turn Syaoran into an animal.

Allen: Who put the pie in his face?

Syaoran: …Me.

Komui: That's why!

Syaoran: I just had a thought.

Lavi: What?

Syaoran: The Creator (Katsuro Hoshino) based Lavi on a bunny, right?

Lavi: Yeah.

Syaoran: And Komui loves bunnies…

Lavi: …

Everyone lookes at Lavi, then at Komui.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

**I'M ENDING IT HERE!!!! N.C. I THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BUNNY THING WHEN I REALIZED LIVA'S LIKE A BUNNY, MAE ME THINK... (it was also really random and I thought I'd put it in there) WARNING, BELOW ARE SPOILERS FOR TSUBASA AND ONE FOR D. GRAY-MAN:**

**(1): Sakura Kinomoto (aka: Avalon) and Li Syaoran (aka: Showron) from Cardcapters are his paraents.**

**(2): Syaoran (spoiler): is a clone, but for this story, I'll make him know his parents. (so sad)**

**(3): Deke, though many of you probly know, was Lavi's 47****th**** or 48****th**** name, I don't remember.**

**A/N: what episode does Lavi braid Kanda's hair? I can't find it.**


	5. Scary story

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing (but I will soon, MUAHAHAHAHA! Jk)**

**Wow, you really have good reviews, Hyuu Hyuu~! (though I'm not really a fan of Fai, I like Syaoran ;D) If you want me to put another Tsubasa Character, I'll try to squeeze them in.**

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Allen: That's… Disturbing…

Lavi: Hell yeah.

Lenalee: Why am I still here?

Lavi: I dunno, the auther is high on air.

Syaoran: How do you get high off air?

Lavi: Well, she's always hyper, how should I know?

Auther: Not always, and Syaoran and Lavi rock!

Lavi: Thanks?

Syaoran: Thank you…

Komui: I'm gonna do my work now.

Everyone: OMG, YOU'RE GONNA DO YOUR WORK?!?!?!

It then started thundering outside. As a result, the lights went out (and rest assured, nothing inappropriat will happen!).

Lavi (bluntly): It's dark.

Allen: Duh.

Syaoran: I'm sleepy.

Komui: Let's tell scary stories!

Lenalee: Who has one?

Lavi: OH! I DO!!!!!!!

Komui: (lights candle) Let's hear it.

Everyone sat criss-cross in a circle and Kanda was forced to sit in it (cuz I want him to). The candle was placed in the middle of the circle, casting an upside down shadow on Lavi, that was rather scary. Syaoran was lying down inbetween Lavi and Allen.

Lavi: Ok. One night a man was driving through a forrest, where he saw a young girl, a hitchhicker. He stoped, and asked if she needed a ride. She answered yes. The man felt a cold presence around her when she got in his SUV. (I know there were no cars in the 20th century (well, at least in 1909) but I thought it'd be funny).

Allen: A little girl got into some older guy's car?

Kanda (sarcasticly):_ Well, that's smart._

Lenalee: How old was she?

Lavi: QUIT IT SO I CAN FINISH!!!!!!

Everyone: …

Lavi: As I was saying, she was wearing a velvet red scarf, he took her to her house, then she got out of his car. He looked to dee if there was oncoming traffic, then looked at the girl, but she was gone.

Komui: Did she blow up?

Everyone: (WTF) Whah?

Komui: What?

Lavi: No, she disappeared silently.

Lenalee: What was wrong with the scarf?

Lavi: As I was saying! –Ahem- He saw that she left her scarf, and went to give it to her. He went up to the door-

Lomui: Did it explode?

Syaoran: SHUT UP, IT'S GETTING GOOD!

Lavi: Thank you, anyways, a man answered the door, the man that had driven the girl told the man thet he helped her go home, _'She left her scaf in my car'_ he told the man. The man looked shocked. _'What's wrong?'_ The man asked the other. The other man explained that his daugter had died 3 years ago, in an accident in the same forrest the man had been driving in.

Syaoran: Achoo~!

Lavi: Bless you (you cant blame me for putting this, their christain!)

**MEANWHILE**

Fai: Hyuu~! We havnt seen Syaoran in a while, have we Mokona?

Mokona: Nope~!

**BACK TO THE STORY**

Lavi: The father told the man where her grave was, three days later, the man went to her grave, he was going to put her scarf back when he saw a note on her grave, with a picture on it, it said, _'Thank you for taking me home, mister, and thank you for my scarf._

–_Sincerely, Jessica'_.

Allen: Spooky.

Lenalee: Aw, what a sweet story.

Syaoran: Both at once.

Kanda: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Syaoran: Kanda's asleep?

Lavi: I got it. (draws on Kanda's face with sharpie.)

Everyone: Hehehe.

Syaoran: Komui, is this dog potion permanent?

Komui: …

Syaoran: Komui-san?

Lenalee: Nee-san?

Allen: Komui?

Lavi: Supervisor?

Kanda: ZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Komui: M-Mabye.

Syaoran: SERIOUSLY?!?!?!

Kanda: You woke me up, brat.

Syaoran: I'll bite you again!

Komui: Blame Kanda!

Syaoran: I'll blame both of you!

Lavi: Calm down, Syaoran!

Syaoran: How am I supposed to fight Akuma?

Lavi: Well, you can fit in small places, and you can still activate your Innocence.

Allen: Don't you have your skate feather?

Syaoran: Yeah, I guess.

Lavi: And you have really sharp teeth.

Kanda: Hell yeah.

Syaoran: Ok.

The lights flickered, then turned back on.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

**Yeah, I thought this would work. :) This story is based on a real folktale, dating back somewhere in the 18****th**** century (1700's). Not sure if it's true.**


End file.
